War Thunder: Alive
by Miss M1 Abrams
Summary: In the darkest of times, there is hope. In the world of sentient tanks, planes, and ships live, there is always destruction everywhere you look. War is always happening left and right. Nations join others, others go against. Follow a Panther D, who is working hard to be on top along with his friends.


**Welcome!**_** Thank you for taking your time to find this story. Now, I'm going to explain this and how it'll work. I have this AU or some sort that the vehicles that you control in War Thunder are actually sentient beings. Please give me positive reviews, it'd be much appreciated.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

It is late at night. Dark as the hearts of cold, no light to be seen. The forest that the tanks are in can only see darkness...unless they have night vision and thermal. An image of a white tank is in view within the eyes of a predator tank. A loud _BOOM _is heard, alerting the others in the quiet night. The planes roar up in the sky, flashes of red and green shooting back and fourth. Below the battling planes, tanks fight in the soil and mud. Panzer battalions of about 20 tanks on both sides defend their own land.

_"Psst, can you hear me? Over." _Static over the other end of the line. _"I spot a M4 overhead, it's with a group. This is your squad leader, over."_

Nothing can be heard from the other line.

_"Panther D, you there? Over."_

Leopard I saw tracks on the floor. She assumed it was their track prints, she went on and followed slowly.

"_Would you please answer me? I'm worried now."_ She whispered.

Leopard I heard her own voice on the radio. It sounds nearby. She followed the direction of the sound and her pupils in her optics shrunk at a sight of a dismantled tank, hung by the turret. It was a gorey sight. He had large holes torn in his hull, eyes ripped off from his optics, something stuck within his hull, making it look like he was stabbed by that thing, moss hanging on him, and oil spilled everywhere...all Leopard I could do is scream, echoing across the fields of Normandy.

* * *

It was was the year 1955, the warm summers of the year made it almost the best time to fly. Down below the skies, tanks and all sorts of vehicles are in school. Sad part is, the vehicles are segregated. Planes, ships and tanks all had separate schools. Planes knew how to fly after they've reached six years of age. Ships know how to float as they're off the assembly line, but don't know how to swim. Tanks...they learn how to roll automatically. They just can't shoot until the age of ten.

In high school, these tanks learn about penetration of shells, camouflage, history, etc. Most important thing they have to learn is skill, not the one who gets the most kills, not the one who wins, but learning from others from skill. The ships, however, have to study about the types of dive bombers that can kill them and types of torpedoes.

"Hey, you! Come here!" Shouted a teacher.

The young tank got up from his seat, laughing a little and went up to the teacher.

"Did you throw me this?" The teacher asked, showing a paper shell.

"Yes, why?" The tank destroyer answered.

"Hmph, looks like-" the bell cut him off.

The tanks all rolled out of their classes, making a large river of tanks in the halls. It was mid afternoon, lunch time came around and the tables were full of different types of tanks. An M4 Sherman sat alone, however, he kind of prefers to be with a group of friends he wished he had. At that moment, his wish came true, but one tank came up to him, sitting with him.

On the other side of the cafeteria, was a group of tanks sitting in a booth. There was five tanks in that little group: Centurion Mk I, and his brother Centurion Mk III, T44, Panther D, and their leader Leopard I. They all wanted to be on the top of the leaderboard when they go into battle one day.

"I'm failing on that aiming class...I'll never be as good as those guys," Panther D says with a sad tone.

"The popular group always tries to make us look bad, most of them are MBTs and tank destoyers," Leopard I says, she always tries to help her group out.

"Yeah, no worries, lad. You'll be as good as-" Centurion Mk I was interrupted.

"Neko-Chan~!" A girly high pitched voice is heard. Clearly she has a Japanese accent.

"Oh bother..." Panther D sighed.

A Type 97 Chi-Ha comes rushing over to Panther D. She pulled Panther D by the turret and hugged him..._really _tightly.

"You're...squishing...me!" Panther gasped.

"Sorry, Neko-Chan~" She let him go.

"Didn't think someone like her would crush someone with their own hugs," Leopard I says.

The Chi-Ha turns her turret to Leopard I.

"Kitty!" Chi-Ha screamed, then making her noises when she sees something cute.

"RUN!" Panther yelled over Chi-Ha's noises.

"No! Come back, my kitties!" Chi-Ha chased them.

* * *

_**Thank you do much for reading this chapter! I rewrote this 4 times! If there's anything wrong in this story, please let me know so I can correct it. I'm putting this story with the WoT category because there is no War Thunder category. This chapter was a short one, but I promise it'll be longer! I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


End file.
